דורנטה מגוונת
thumb|ימין|250px|דורנטה מגוונת - הושעיה - אייר תשע"ב - זוהה בעזרת פורום גינון של תפוז נקרא על שמו של קסטור דורנטוס , בוטניקאי איטלקי מהמאה ה 15. דורנטה הוא השם הנפוץ של הצמח המכיל 17 מינים של שיחים ועצים קטנים, במקור מפלורידה בדרום , מקסיקו , ודרום אמריקה (גירסה אחרת:איי הודו המערבית) . מתאימה למזג אוויר קשה (גירסה אחרת - בארץ ישראל: רגיש לקור), מגודלת בתור גדר חיה או כצמח נוי. שיח או עץ קטן היכול להגיע עד גובה 5.5 מטר . הפריחה הכחולה תמשוך פרפרים ויונקי צוף למיניהם . מופע הפרי באשכולות קישוטיים. מומלץ לגינה מהסיבות הבאות - אטרקטיבי בצורתו , ייחודי , בעל הופעה כיחיד , דוחה מזיקים , יכולת ריבוי . המקור: אתר גינות-נוי מאתר גננות מארה"ב (תרגום אוטומטי) - בהמשך המקורי 'ססגוני' (פרח שמיים המלתחה) - צמח פרח של הקיץ, פרי נוי, שיח ירוק-עד זה מתפשט, קשתות ל 8 מטר גבוהה, רחב. בקיץ, מדורגים באשכולות של פרחים גבעול כחולים מופיעים שהופעלו על-ידי להפליא מנוגד עינבים כתום-צהוב. טופס המלתחה זה מכיל וקרם צהוב השוליים סביב העלים באינץ אחד ארוך מחורץ. אקלים מתון צמח זה יכול להיות בפרח כמעט השנה עם פרחים ופירות המופיעים באותו זמן. היא אינה הטובה ביותר בשמש מלאה עם השקיה עמוקות בתדירות גבוהה, הוא הרדי עד כ 20-25 מעלות פרנהייט. בחירה טובה עבור espaliers, עץ קטן או גדול בוש; כל הטפסים תועלת בתדירות גבוהה המוחק סלקטיבי. פרחים יפים מאוד על פרפרים. עדינה Duranta, גדל זמן רב כמו repens ד מקורית לעולם החדש מפלורידה, מדרום קריבי לברזיל, יש שמות נפוצים רבים, כולל dewdrop הזהב, היונים-ברי שמיים-פרח. פירות יפים העלים יש saponins שהם רעילים לבני אדם. שניהם נחשבים להיות מרה, בעוד poisonings בארה ב היו בלתי מדווחות בשנת 1986 כאשר צמחים רעילים קליפורניה היה שפורסם (תומאס פולר c. ו אליזבת מקלינטוק, העיתונות באוניברסיטת קליפורניה, 1986), היו דיווחים על ילדים שתלקו מאכילת עינבים באוסטרליה. אנו גדל צמח זה בין השנים 1995 עד 2008. תיאור זה מבוסס על המחקרים שלנו של עדינה Duranta 'ססגוני' ותצפיות שלנו של עליה צומחת בחדר הילדים, בגינה שלנו ו בגנים אחרים. נשמח לקבל משוב קבלת כל מי שיש לו מידע נוסף על צמח זה, גם אם הם לא מסכימים עם מה כתבנו. Duranta erecta 'Variegata' (Variegated Sky Flower) - Grown for its summer flower and ornamental fruit, this evergreen shrub spreads and arches to 25 feet tall and wide. In the summer, cascading clusters of blue tubular flowers appear followed by wonderfully contrasting orange-yellow berries. This variegated form has creamy-yellow margins around the one inch long serrated leaves. In mild climates this plant can be in flower nearly year round with flowers and fruit appearing at the same time. It does best in full sun with frequent deep watering and is hardy to about 20-25 ° F. A good choice for espaliers, as a small tree or large bush; all forms benefit from frequent selective pruning. Flowers are very attractive to butterflies. Duranta erecta, long grown as D. repens is native to the new world from Florida, the Caribbean south to Brazil and has many common names, including golden dewdrop, pigeon-berry and sky-flower. The attractive fruits and the foliage have saponins that are poisonous to humans. Both are considered to be bitter and while poisonings in the US were unreported in 1986 when Poisonous Plants of California was published (Thomas C. Fuller and Elizabeth McClintock, University of California Press, 1986), there were reports of children becoming ill from eating berries in Australia. We grew this plant from 1995 until 2008. This description is based on our research of Duranta erecta 'Variegata' and our observations of it growing in the nursery, in our own garden and in other gardens. We would appreciate getting feedback from anyone who has any additional information about this plant, even if they disagree with what we have written * San Marcos Growers קטגוריה:משפחת ורבניים קטגוריה:צמחי נוי